


Tell Me A Secret // discontinued

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: (at some point), (thank u sophie), (this is really long and it'll take forever to type up i'm so sorry), Angst, Discontinued sorry!!, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Harry teaches defense against the dark arts, I am so sorry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rose and Lysander (luna&neville's kid) are betting on when they'll get together, Self-Harm, hermione teaches potions, like really gay, minerva cannot die i s2g, scor and albus are gay, seriously later on there's gonna be a lot of angst i'm sorry, so be ready, the important word there is 'eventual', there's also gonna be a part 2 with way more angst, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Albus has a crush on Scorpius, and he knows it. Scorpius has a crush on Albus, but he's still figuring that out.





	1. Albus' POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie -- this is your fault thank you so much](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sophie+--+this+is+your+fault+thank+you+so+much).



> Hermione teaches Potions and Harry teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts  
> Um there’s some lemon and lime in here at some point during what I’m calling a plot  
> Look i don’t care how shitty it is at least it’s not my immortal.  
> I uses memes and tropes in here a lot and i’m only a little sorry  
> Please review!!!!! Please i’m desperate lmao  
> There’s -5 plot here but….. Oh well  
> This mostly consists of my boys being gay just fyi

“Who in this class knows what Amortentia is?” asked Mrs. Granger-Weasley.

Scorpius’ hand shot up.

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy?”

“It’s a love potion. Or, more accurately, a potion of infatuation. It causes you to become incredibly attracted to the person who brews it. It smells different to each person according to what attracts them.”

Albus smiled at his friend. “Nerd…”

“Oh, shut up,” Scorpius elbowed him and smiled.

“Scorpius is correct - 10 points to Slytherin. Today we’ll be brewing Amortentia. You may work in pairs.”

Scorpius’ eyes met Albus’.

As soon as they began, Scorpius flipped open his Potions book, and Albus couldn’t help but notice that his hair smelled like ginger.

As soon as the potion was brewed, Albus could smell the overpowering scent of ginger shampoo and fire and leaves and Scorpius’ hoodies as it wafted up from the goblet.

“Fucking Merlin,” Scorpius whispered under his breath. “Shit. Okay. Um-”

He broke off as he noticed Rose passing Lysander Longbottom-Lovegood a couple of Sickles, a frown on her face.

“Well done!” said Ms. Granger-Weasley as she came over. “Another 10 points to Slytherin.”

Albus didn’t keep leaning over the potion. He could tell it just meant Scorpius.

It was about time he accepted that.


	2. Scorpius' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is... mildly angsty. mildly.

"Scorpius. Go to sleep, it's 2am."

Scorpius looked up from his book. "But... I have spaghetti," he said, gesturing weakly to it and in the process spilling ink on the ground.

Albus pulled a blanket off his shoulder and draped it around him. It was soft. "But aren't you tired?" asked Albus.

"I don't want to stand up."

"Scorpius, I will carry you to your god damn room if I have to," said Albus.

"I can't..." think through the fog. Live. 

Albus looped one arm around his legs and the other around his back and pulled him to his chest. Scorpius buried his face in Albus' shirt. He smelled like mint and like home. (Not his home. Hogwarts.)

"You owe me," said Albus, but he was smiling.

Scorpius murmured back something incomprehensible.

When they got back to the dorm, Albus put him down and started as though to leave. Scorpius reached out a hand. "Wait. Stay."

Albus sat down on the bed next to him. "Okay."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're gay


	3. Albus' POV

 

“Scorpius, what happened last night? Are you okay?”

 

“Um, I flipped out over OWLs and… you know how I get. I’m fine now, though.”

Scorpius leaned against the wall.

 

“I’m sorry,” said Albus.

 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. We should probably get to Divination.”

 

“Do you really want to go to Divination, Scorpius?”

 

“Are you, Albus Severus Potter, suggesting we break the rules?”

 

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.”

 

“Well,” said Scorpius, “rules were made to be broken, after all.”

 

“So, hypothetically, if we were to go to Hogsmeade…?”

 

And the the Headmistress stepped out from behind a corner. She cleared her throat.

 

“Hypothetically, if you were to do that, you would want to, hypothetically, tell the person behind the counter you couldn’t find the lemon drops.”

 

Scorpius spoke first. “Hypothetically, if we were to go to Hogsmeade, we’d make sure to do that. And we wouldn’t tell any of the other students what you’d said.”

 

McGonnagal smiled at them.

  
“Thank you,” breathed Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more is coming i s2g  
> be excited for the next chapter ;)


	4. Albus' POV

“That little breathy sigh,” smirked Scorpius. “You must really have a thing for older women.”

 

“I  _ don’t _ have a thing for women!” Albus blurted out, then blushed. “Um. Well. I didn’t come out like I -  _ that _ didn’t come out like I - fuck.”

 

Scorpius grinned.

 

“That’s not what I meant to say.”

 

“I know. I still love you,” grinned Scorpius, and pulled him into a hug - their 8th.

  
And Albus accepted that he was absolutely in love with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters were all so much longer when i wrote them on paper i'm sorry
> 
> Ive got more coming if that makes it better


	5. Scorpius' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um tw for mention of suicide ideaton
> 
> This is the longest and also gayest section so far i hope you like it :)

Scorpius stirred his Butterbeer. “I can’t believe McGonnagall let us come here.”

 

“Seriously. Dude.” Albus brushed his hair out of his eyes (his eyes glittered like the china in his mom’s cabinet.)

 

“So. A game. I overheard Rose, Lysander, and Lorcan playing it. Basically, you just say ‘tell me a secret,’ and if the other person doesn’t, or if they lie, they get a point, and the person with the most points loses. There isn’t really a point, but you know…”

 

“Sure, I’ll play. Tell me a secret.”

 

“My middle name”-a long held secret-”is Hyperion. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.”

 

“You’re talking to Albus Severus, man, it’s like my parents just thought ‘let’s name him after the two most corrupt people we know, that won’t screw him over at all, maybe he’ll even turn out like them,’ and I don’t know, but it’s working.”

 

“It’s not,” said Scorpius fiercely, his eyes like fire. 

 

There was a silence.

 

“Tell me a secret,” said Albus finally.

 

“Honestly? I really hate my eyes. They’re my dad’s.”

 

“They’re pretty,” said Albus, and then he blushed. “It fits you.”

 

“Tell me a secret.”

 

“Honestly, I really hate how short I am. I don’t know.”

 

“It fits you,” echoed Scorpius.

 

“Tell me a secret.”

 

“My first crush was Lysander Lovegood.”

 

“Tell me you’re not serious.”

 

Albus grinned. “I was young and stupid, Scorpius, don’t blame me for my past mistakes. Tell me a secret.”

 

“Um. Um, this one is much less lighthearted, but… I can’t keep it to myself anymore… I just… I want to die, Albus. I don’t know why. I’m fucked, I know, I’ve just felt so empty for so long. And I mean, I wake up every day, and people think I’m fine and I go through the day wanting to throw myself off a goddamn cliff and no one  _ cares _ .”

 

Scorpius took a deep breath and let it out. “Sorry. I’m done now.”

 

“I care,” said Albus. “Do you know… do you even goddamn know how broken I’d be if you were gone?” his voice broke on the last word.

 

Scorpius leaned over and brushed Albus’s hair out of his eyes. “You are why I stay.”

 

Their eyes met. Broke apart. Locked in a tragic dance for several long seconds.

 

Albus wrapped his arms around his friend.

 

“We hug now, by the way,” said Scorpius.

 

“Good.”

 

“You’re actually the best friend ever, you know that?”

 

“Now I do.”

 

Albus turned and said. “Hey, Scorp. Does that cat look anything like…?”

 

The cat -- McGonnagall -- hurried over to their table, parchment in her mouth, and dropped it on the table. Their charms homework.

 

“Sorry, Professor. Thank you,” said Albus, laughing.

 

And then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes very gay i know ((i try to write from the heart))


	6. Albus' POV

His eyes are grey like the moon, and when he laughs, it’s like a waterfall. Life without him isn’t something he wants to face.

 

Scorpius takes a huge bite of pie and says, “I still can’t believe you had a crush on Lysander. Out of every boy in this school.”

 

“I was tWELVE OKAY. You have pie on your jaw.” Albus reached over and brushed it off with the pad of his thumb.

 

“Don’t think I’m letting it go. Lysander Lovegood. Damn.”

 

“I’m ready to slap you.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t really.”

  
Albus just shrugged, because it was true -- he wouldn’t hurt him.


	7. Scorpius' POV

_ In my worst moments, I wish he was there. Is that bad? _

 

Scorpius would say that curled up in the bathroom at 2am, crying his way through a panic attack, while not his worst moment, wasn’t the best either.

 

And either way. He wished Albus was there.

 

He tugged his sweater closer to him and ran his fingers over the sewing of his pants.

 

The door creaked open, but it wasn’t Albus -- it was Rose.

 

“Rose?”

 

“Scorpius, are you okay?

 

“Why are you in the boy’s Slytherin bathrooms?”

 

“Don’t ask questions. Are you okay?”

 

“The fuck do you think?”

 

“No?”

 

“I just feel empty,” Scorpius admitted.

 

“If there was one person who… I don’t know, I mean I know people can’t ‘cure’ your depression, but-”

 

“Albus.”

 

Rose watched him for several seconds. “Are you in love with him?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Well, if you hate being without him, if you picture kissing him and like that idea-”

 

“Oh.”

 

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. Albus, laughing at a joke Scorpius hadn’t heard.

 

“God, he’s beautiful. I can say that because he’s my cousin.” She paused. “You can keep it.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thanks.” he pocketed it, smiling.

 

“No problem. Go to sleep.”

  
“Okay,” said Scorpius, and he smiled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are errors or anything it's because i'm a mess lmao sorry also please review!!!!! ask me questions!!!! i need to feel special lmao


	8. Scorpius' POV

_ In my worst moments, I wish he was there. Is that bad? _

 

Scorpius would say that curled up in the bathroom at 2am, crying his way through a panic attack, while not his worst moment, wasn’t the best either.

 

And either way. He wished Albus was there.

 

He tugged his sweater closer to him and ran his fingers over the sewing of his pants.

 

The door creaked open, but it wasn’t Albus -- it was Rose.

 

“Rose?”

 

“Scorpius, are you okay?

 

“Why are you in the boy’s Slytherin bathrooms?”

 

“Don’t ask questions. Are you okay?”

 

“The fuck do you think?”

 

“No?”

 

“I just feel empty,” Scorpius admitted.

 

“If there was one person who… I don’t know, I mean I know people can’t ‘cure’ your depression, but-”

 

“Albus.”

 

Rose watched him for several seconds. “Are you in love with him?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Well, if you hate being without him, if you picture kissing him and like that idea-”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. Albus, laughing at a joke Scorpius hadn’t heard.

 

“God, he’s beautiful. I can say that because he’s my cousin.” She paused. “You can keep it.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thanks.” he pocketed it, smiling.

 

“No problem. Go to sleep.”

  
“Okay,” said Scorpius, and he smiled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are errors or anything it's because i'm a mess lmao sorry also please review!!!!! ask me questions!!!! i need to feel special lmao


	9. Scorpius' POV

_ In my worst moments, I wish he was there. Is that bad? _

 

Scorpius would say that curled up in the bathroom at 2am, crying his way through a panic attack, while not his worst moment, wasn’t the best either.

 

And either way. He wished Albus was there.

 

He tugged his sweater closer to him and ran his fingers over the sewing of his pants.

 

The door creaked open, but it wasn’t Albus -- it was Rose.

 

“Rose?”

 

“Scorpius, are you okay?

 

“Why are you in the boy’s Slytherin bathrooms?”

 

“Don’t ask questions. Are you okay?”

 

“The fuck do you think?”

 

“No?”

 

“I just feel empty,” Scorpius admitted.

 

“If there was one person who… I don’t know, I mean I know people can’t ‘cure’ your depression, but-”

 

“Albus.”

 

Rose watched him for several seconds. “Are you in love with him?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Well, if you hate being without him, if you picture kissing him and like that idea-”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. Albus, laughing at a joke Scorpius hadn’t heard.

 

“God, he’s beautiful. I can say that because he’s my cousin.” She paused. “You can keep it.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thanks.” he pocketed it, smiling.

 

“No problem. Go to sleep.”

  
“Okay,” said Scorpius, and he smiled.


	10. Scorpius' POV

“So. Our first official Hogsmeade trip,” said Scorpius.

 

Albus unwrapped a sugar quill and handed one to Scorpius. “Yep. First of the year. If you rolled back time to 6 September, we definitely wouldn’t be here.”

 

“Nope. Just ask McGonnagall.”

 

“Tell me a secret,” said Albus.

 

“What kind of secret?”

 

“Any secret.”

 

“Okay. Um. Your eyelashes, your eyes, I don’t know, they’re just amazing, sorry. I don’t know. Tell me a sec - secret.”

 

“Um. That ginger shampoo you use. I love it.” Albus blushed and picked at his fingernails. Scorpius wondered how long he’d noticed it for. “Tell me a secret.”

 

Scorpius bit his lip while he thought. “Um. I’ve never kissed anyone. Your turn.”  _ I might have thought about kissing you. _

 

“I’ve never either.” 

 

Scorpius looked at the other boy. How could he not have been kissed? His hair was like silk and his skin was so soft and he imagined his lips would be too.

 

“Tell me a secret.”

 

Scorpius glanced up from Albus’ lips, flustered. “Um.” _ I think I might have a crush on you. _ “Um. Hi Rose.”

 

Albus turned. Rose was walking towards them, and when she reached their table, she said, “check out Uncle George and Fred’s place. They have a huge sale.”

  
Albus was out of his seat in an instant.


	11. Scorpius' POV

They stumbled out of the Weasley’s a while later with bags full of candy. “I’ll hide it in my trunk so the house elves don’t take it,” said Scorpius.

 

“Okay,” said Albus. He slung his bag over his shoulder. “You never did tell me a secret.”

 

_ Please like me. _

 

“You know that feeling when you take a breath and it’s so… like…”

 

“New?”

 

“Yeah. That’s how I feel when I’m with you. Tell me a secret.”

 

“When you step into a house after a cold and windy day and you can smell cookies and hot chocolate. That’s how I feel when I’m with you.”

 


	12. Scorpius' POV

_ Cross my heart and hope to die _

 

_ Burn my lungs and curse my eyes _

 

Scorpius turned up the music and tried not to think about the test.

 

“So how do you think you’re going to do on the test?” asked Albus.

 

_ I’m going up, I’ve been hijacked… _

 

“I don’t know. Did you study?”

 

“Take a guess.”

 

“Goddamnit, Albus.”

 

“Not like you studied.”

 

“Point taken.”


	13. Albus' POV

_ I want to kiss him. _

 

_ I’m in class and I’m supposed to be taking a test but damn it, I want to kiss him. _

 

_ HIs hair looks so soft like the blanket my father once gave me. His eyes, god damn, his eyes like moonlight on water and stars at night and he can look right through other people and know what they’re thinking, because Scorpius can read people that way. _

 

_ His lips look so soft, pink like roses, red from being bitten. _

 

_ His shoulders are so strong, and his arms, his hands, god I want those hands on my neck. _

 

_ I’ve been staring too long. _

  
_ I go back to my test. _


	14. Rose's POV

“Dude. You’ve got it bad, don’t you?”

 

“No… of course not, why would you think that?” asked Albus.

 

“I saw how you were looking at him during the test.”

 

“And how was that?”

 

“Broken and strong and totally in love. You want him, don’t you?”

 

“No I - yes. Yes I do. You’re right.”

 

“You should ask him out.”

 

“No. Rose. No. I couldn’t - It’s not - never - happening. We’re an impossibility.”

 

“C’mon, all you have to say is-“

 

“Not happening.”

  
Rose shook her head. “It could happen. But not if you don’t try.


	15. Albus' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see the end for trigger warnings (I don't want to spoil it)

“So, in this class, you get to choose what to do when: swimming in the first semester, or weight lifting?”

 

Since his father had gone, Hogwarts had added a physical education programme, which was not something Albus enjoyed, but he tolerated it nevertheless.

 

Professor Waters stared out at them with their stony green eyes. “So. Raise your hand if you’d like to do swimming first.”

 

Albus met Scorpius’ eyes. “better get it over with,” he murmured, and they both raised their hands.

 

“Okay, and I assume the rest of you are going to weight lifting. The men’s changing rooms are on the left, then the genderless rooms, then the girl’s on the right. Be at the pool or the weight room by 10h10, please. If you need swimsuits, they’re in there.”

 

Scorpius led the way and they attempted to find an empty corner. When they finally succeeded, Albus turned awkwardly towards the wall, and Scorpius said, “now i’ve got to pretend i’m not bi as fuck.”

 

Albus laughed a little and pulled his shirt over his head. “Seriously.”

 

He heard Scorpius’ shirt hit the floor.

 

As quickly as possible, he changed into his swim trunks and turned. Scorpius as shoving his stuff into a locker. God, his muscles, his skin… all the bare skin Albus wasn’t supposed to want against his own.

 

He turned. “Are you ready?”

 

“Um, yeah, yes,” said Albus.

 

“I got you a towel,” said Scorpius, passing it to him.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Albus noticed a red mark on his friend’s thigh. “Hey, Scor. What happened there?” He gestured to the scratch he’d noticed.

 

“Oh. Um. Nothing.”

 

“Can you tell me after class?”

 

“Sure. But it’s nothing.”

 

When they walked out into the room, Mx. Waters said, “are you two the last ones?”

 

“Aadi, Genesis, and Lorcan aren’t here yet,” said Scorpius.

 

“Okay,” said Professor Waters. “You can get in if you like.”

 

Scorpius dived in immediately. Albus edged in as Scorpius swam over, water dripping from his chest.

 

_ I am completely, totally, irrevocably fucked. _

 

** (after class) **

 

“So. What happened?” asked Albus, tugging the belt onto his jeans.

 

Scorpius straightened his Slytherin sweater. “Well. Um. Come with me,” he said, and started walking.

 

“I’m not wearing a shirt.”

 

“Well, put one on then.”

 

Albus pulled on a shirt as he followed Scorpius into the deserted shower area. Scorpius turned on one and pulled Albus into the other.

 

“Scor. What happened?”

 

“I’ve… I’ve been self harming since fourth year.”

 

“Oh my god,” breathed Albus. “Jesus, Scor, I’m so sorry. How… how bad is it?”

 

“Not as bad as it could be.”

 

Scorpius kicked his bag to the side and in one swift motion pulled down his jeans enough to show the scars marring his skin. Some were pink, some silvery-white, and some new cuts that hadn’t yet healed.

 

“Scorpius… I’m so sorry…” Albus reached down into his bag and grabbed a sharpie. “Do you know what the butterfly project is?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

Albus reached over and drew, as carefully as he could, a butterfly. then he wrote,  _ I care about you Scor. Don’t give up. ~ Albus. _

 

Albus took Scorpius’ face in his hand, finger trailing across his lips and cheek and jaw. “I’m here, Scorpius. You’re not alone.”

 

“But I always feel like I am.”

 

“Why did you… start cutting?”

 

“I can’t even remember,” said Scorpius bitterly. “I just broke. I don’t know what happened.”

 

“I’ll always be here for you. I don’t want you to get hurt. And one day you can get out and it will be okay.”

 

“Thanks, Al.” Scorpius let his hand rest on Albus’ jaw. They stayed that way for several seconds, barely breathing.

 

“We should… go to class,” said Scorpius.

 

“Class. Yeah. Okay. C-class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm tw --


	16. Albus' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is an mcr reference in here i'm so sorry

Albus dreamed he was dead. Scorpius.

 

When he woke up, he flung himself out of bed and stumbled over to Scorpius.

 

He was lying still.

 

Albus checked for a pulse as quickly as he could.

 

_Asleep or dead?_

 

He felt a slight beat. And then he stirred.

 

“Albus?”

 

“Shh. It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.”

 

Scorpius sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. “What happened?”

 

“Just a dream. I’m fine.”

 

“About what?”

 

“I dreamed you were dead. I had to make sure…”

 

Scorpius took Albus’ hand and guided it under his shirt, to his chest. His skin was so warm. “See? I’m alive.”

 

“Good. My life would suck without you.”

 

Scorpius rolled over to the edge of the bed. “Here. Stay.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Please stay.”

 

So Albus laid down next to him and let his breathing and the sound of the rain lull him to sleep.


	17. Scorpius' POV

“You aren’t having breakfast?”

 

“I’m not hungry,” said Rose. “You _slept_ with him?”

 

“In the same bed,” Scorpius protested. “He had a nightmare.”

 

“That?”

 

“I was gone. What does that mean, Rose?”

 

“It means he cares about you, you idiot. You should ask him out.”

 

“Nope. No. Never. I can’t.”

 

“C’mon, Scorpius, just do it.”

 

“Nope.”


	18. Albus' POV

Albus counted out the letters on the WIzard Scrabble Board.

 

F __ G_L_C____E.

 

“FERGALICIOUS!!” He yelled out. “That’s 18, and a triple word score makes 54!”

 

“Oh, I see,” said Scorpius. “When we were arguing about this last week it wasn’t a valid word but now that it helps you in Scrabble it is?”

 

“It’s slang, and besides, the board isn’t mad, is it?”

 

In fact, the board had tallied up the points, which now read

 

Scorpius: 156

Albus: 201

 

“Ha!” said Albus. “I’m beating your ass at this.”

 

“Excuse me, young man, whose ass is being beaten right now?”

 

“Yours,” sang Albus.

 

Scorpius tackled him playfully. “You say that now, but I’ll be sure to win. Just like I always have, Albus Severus.”

 

If Scorpius moved half an inch his lips would touch Albus’ jaw. _Not_ that he was complaining.

 

“I’m not giving up. I’m the winner here.”

 

“Excuse me, but I’ve always been the winner.”

 

Lysander whistled. “It’s about time!”

 

“This, um. Isn’t what it looks like,” said Scorpius, disentangling himself from Albus. “We were just fighting over Scrabble.”

 

“Hm. Okay. Whatever you say.”

 

“Well, Lysander, is ‘fergalicious’ a valid word in Scrabble?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“HA!” Albus shoved Scorpius against the couch and bopped his nose. “Tell me I’m right.”

 

“No.”

 

“Then the game’s over and I win.”

 

“Fine, whatever, fergalicious is a fucking word.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” said Albus. “Okay, your turn.”


	19. Scorpius' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe dont read chapter this if ur parents are breathing down ur neck ?
> 
> (do you understand how hard this was to type up w my parents near me god damn)

Scorpius was in the baths, giving Myrtle the middle finger and contemplating getting out, when Albus came in.

 

“Shit. Um. Hi, Scorpius.”

 

“Hi. Er, Myrtle’s on your right, just so you know.”

 

“Albus! Little Scorpie was just telling me-“

 

“To fuck off.”

 

“Well. That’s rude,” said Myrtle, and she swept off.

 

“Um. The bathtub is - big. Do you - mind if I - if I join - you…?”

 

“Um. Sure,” said Scorpius, and turned as Albus undressed, although it wasn’t his fault that the walls of the tub were slightly reflective…

 

He turned a little more and stared down at the bubbles, fighting the blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

When his friend got in, he said, “I can get out. If you want. I was going to. Before.”

 

“If you want to stay. That’s. Okay. Actually… you might not want to go up there right now. They’re… saying things. That you’ve heard too much.”

 

“Is it the ‘son of Voldemort’ thing again?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, who needs them?” said Scorpius.

 

“Honestly, it was really just that and my hair smelling like chlorine that made me come down here.”

 

Scorpius buried his face in Albus’ hair. Because after all, he’d been given the chance.

 

“Sorry, man,” he said. “But it does. Here, you can use my shampoo if you want.”

 

“T-thanks,” said Albus. He poured some into his hands and then lathered it into his hair.

  
The soap ran in rivers down his back. God. He tired to look away. He was a raging homosexual.

 

“You missed a spot,” murmured Scorpius.

 

And then his fingers were in Albus’ wet hair and jesus christ he never wanted to stop.

 

Scorpius rubbed the shampoo into Albus’ hair and cupped water in his hands to wash it off.

 

He let his fingers rest on the base of Albus’ neck.

 

“There,” he breathed. “You can - wash the rest of - of that out.”

 

The two boys looked at each other.

 

“You’ve still got some in your hair,” said Albus. “Close your eyes. And lean back into my hand.”

 

Scorpius did, and Albus poured the warm water into his hair.

 

All Scorpius wanted to do was to turn around and kiss every inch of him.

 

“There,” said Albus.

 

Scorpius blushed. “Um. Do you want to go to the Forbidden Forest?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Neither of them moved.

 

“Do you remember how we used to climb that tree and pretend we were kings?” asked Scorpius.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We should do that again tonight. Even losers win sometimes.”

 

“Yeah. But not at Scrabble.”

 

Scorpius pinned him against the wall. “It’s not a word.”

 

“Yes it is.”

 

Suddenly there was a noise like a gust of wind from above them and Moaning Myrtle swooped down. 

 

“Are the little boisies having a little funsies?”

 

“Fuck off, Myrtle, we’re just talking… about… Scrabble… believe it or not.”

 

Myrtle raised her eyebrows. “All I’m going to say is that it looked very suspicious.”

 

“We’re getting out now, Myrtle, so you might want to leave.”

 

And she disappeared.

 

“I’ll - get out first,” said Scorpius.

 

He got out and changed as quickly as he could into his clothes. Albus did too, facing the other direction.

 

“Okay,” said Scorpius, “let’s go become kings.”

 

** (1 AM) **

 

“What were you boys doing outside at-“ McGonagall checked her watch even though she didn’t have to- “1:20AM?”

 

“Well. We went to the baths and then we went to the Forest and then I’d never been able to find my stars - my constellation - Scorpius - but I did, and now we’re going back to our dorms, I swear, Professor.”

 

Professor McGonagall handed Albus his invisibility cloak. “Put that on, both of you.”

 

They did.

 

“Well,” said the headmistress. “If I didn’t see you, I didn’t see you.”


	20. Scorpius' POV

“So, Christmas at your house?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, if you want to. My dad already said yes.”

 

“Of course! Who’s going to be there?”

 

“Um, us, obviously, the Longbottom-Lovegoods, Uncles Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, and their kids - obviously Charlie didn’t have kids - grandma and grandpa Weasley, Teddy Lupin, The Thomas-Finnegan’s… so basically the entire Wizarding world.”

 

“What, do you live in a mansion?”

 

“Grimmauld Place used to be the Black’s,” said Albus. “Of course it was big. Although it does get crammed.”

 

“Is it always like that at your house?”

 

“Sometimes. People come and go, you know?”

 

“It sounds better than my house. The Malfoy Manor-“ he said this sardonically “-honestly terrifies me. It’s so cold and dark and _ugh_.”

 

“How big is it?”

 

“Three stories tall, and they’re not small floors. And it’s just my dad since my mom…”

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I mean, I loved her, but I never really know her.”

 

“I wish you’d even able to.”

 

“Me too.”


	21. Albus' POV

“ _Expecto patronum_!” yelled Albus for the 18th time. He’d not been able to do it before that class. He’d tried memory after memory, and nothing worked.

 

“You need a happier memory, Albus. The one you have is too weak.”

 

As soon as his dad had moved away Albus turned to Scorpius. “Did you see that? He just yelled at me for not being _happy_ enough.”

 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that…”

 

“He’s always like that, though. Condescending.”

 

“What memories have you used?”

 

“My favourite books, my favourite movies, dinners with Lily in the backyard, James playing pranks on us, going to Hogwarts, that time we snuck out to Hogsmeade…”

 

“Maybe you need to focus on a person,” said Scorpius. “That’s what I’m doing.” He’d already made his patronus, and while not corporeal exactly, it was pretty obviously a phoenix.

 

“Who?”

 

“You.”

 

Albus stared at his wand and focused as hard as he could on Scorpius. His hair, his eyes, his laugh, his stupid jokes, his skin brushing against Albus’, him giving up his kingdom for _him_ , Albus Potter, who didn't deserve that…

 

“ _Expecto patronum_!”

 

It wasn’t corporeal, but light did come out of his wand, and Albus smiled in delight. 

 

“Well done!”

 

“I thought of you,” said Albus, and then he blushed. He didn’t know why he’d said it.

 

Scorpius just smiled. “Try again,” he said. “I’ve been practicing in secret since last month. That’s how I’ve already made one.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

He shrugged. “Just some extra credit, y’know?”

 

“You’re insane, you know that?” said Albus, and then turned his focus back inwards towards his mind, towards Scorpius, because it was always him. It had always been him.

 

“ _Expecto patronum_!”

 

It wasn’t clear, exactly. Not corporeal. But Albus would’ve bet it was a dragon.

 

“Woah, cool!” said Lorcan. “Albus, was that you?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, and he smiled.

 

Scorpius wrapped an arm around him. “You did great.”

 

“You’re the first to think so. My dad still hates me.”

 

“He doesn’t hate you.”

 

“He doesn’t expect me to be able to do anything right.”

 

“Al, he doesn’t think that about you?”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because you’d have to be insane to think that about someone so amazing.”

 

Albus blushed.

 

“You’re amazing, Albus Severus. You’re a light.”


	22. Scorpius' POV

“Albus. Al. Wake up.”

 

“’S’it morning?”

 

“No. Your sister, Albus. She’s hurt.”

 

Albus bolted up and brushed his hair out of his face. “Oh god, what-“

 

Scorpius shoved his shirt at Albus. “Put it on, and hurry.”

 

Even in a situation like this, Scorpius couldn’t help but note how god damn beautiful Albus was.

 

“Okay, Al, let’s go.”

 

They hurried down the steps and to Madame Promfrey’s.

 

“We’re here for Lily,” said Albus.

 

“Okay. You can head on back…”

 

He rushed back just after Albus. The Headmistress was there, as were James and Harry.

 

Lily was lying on the bed, covered in cuts. Not self inflicted, though, Scorpius could tell.

 

“I haven’t got a fast working spell for widespread damage like this,” said Madame Promfrey. “But I got a potion that should work within a few days. She should be much better by morning.”

 

Albus knelt down by his sister. “How could this happen?” he asked, and his voice broke with anger.

 

“We don’t know. We think it may have been a dragon… or maybe a fellow classmate.”

 

“Will there be scarring?” asked Mr. Potter.

 

“Possibly.”

 

“How could this happen?” asked Albus again. “Didn’t anyone _notice_?”

 

Scorpius put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“We couldn’t anticipate-“ started the Headmistress.

 

But Al had already turned on his heel and ran out.

 

“I’ll go get him,” said Scorpius, and then ran after him.

 

Albus was lying collapsed against the wall.

 

“They should’ve taken better care of her,” he said.

 

Scorpius sat down by him and Albus buried his head in Scor’s chest. Scorpius ran his fingers through Al’s hair. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

“I just hate seeing people I love hurt.”

 

Scorpius twisted Al’s hair in his fingers. “Lily’s gonna be okay.”

 

“How do you k-know?” His voice broke.

 

“Albus. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

 

“How can you of all people say it’s going to be okay?”

 

Scorpius pulled him closer. “Al… I - I wish you weren’t hurting like this. I’m sorry.”

 

“I shouldn’t be complaining. You have it much worse.”

 

“And that makes your pain invalid?”

 

“…oh.”

 

“Al. Lily’s going to be okay.”

 

“Thank you, Scor.”

 

“Do you want to go back to sleep?”

 

“Okay,” said Al. He stood up carefully. “Thank you. I’m… I’m so glad to have you.”


End file.
